


I've Got Troubled Thoughts And The Self-Esteem To Match

by divineinfection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Bullying, Depression, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineinfection/pseuds/divineinfection
Summary: For Phil Lester, going to school is hell. Everyday, Phil goes to school to be embarrassed and made fun of by Dan Howell, the most popular guy in school and his friends, but what happens when they get paired together for an assignment in class?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing something ^.^ Let me know what you think!

-Phil's pov

It was a cold, windy Monday morning in Manchester. The sky was gray, and I was just praying that I would make it to school on time before it started to pour. Of course, life never goes my way, and I ended up getting soaked anyway.

"Damn it," I cursed. "Now I'll have to change..." I let out a sigh and continued to walk to school.

It was 9:12. I was already late for first period, and now I'd have to change as well as soon as I arrived at school. In all honesty, who would really mind being late for math anyway?

I just wanted to go back home, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my peers again and have them beat me up for it. I always dreaded going to school. No one seemed to like me all that much, and I was always getting insults thrown at me by no other than Dan Howell and his group of friends.

I finally arrived at school. I looked down at my watch to see that it was 9:20 and that I was 20 minutes late for math, plus, I have to change now, so it'll be even alter by the time I'm done. Unfortunately, because I'm late, I have to stop by the secretary's office before I can even get my clothes out of my locker, but luckily, Mrs. Watson is usually in a good mood.

"Um, good morning Mrs. Watson, may I please have a pink slip?" I asked.  
"Sure thing, just sign in here," She said, handing me the clipboard with the sign-in sheet. As soon as I finished signing my name, I thanked her and went off on my way to my locker.

When I was done changing, I grabbed my stuff and walked to math. When I walked in, Mr. Alexander was halfway through his lesson.

"Phil Lester! Why on Earth are you late for my class?" He demanded. "I uh... Um I'm so sorry, I had to walk here... I live really far..." The class snickered at my excuse. "You'll be staying after school today, Phil." He said angrily. I lowered my head and shamefully walked to my seat at the back of the class. It was no surprise how often I was late for school. My parents refused to drive me and said that it wasn't far enough for me to need to take the city bus, so I had to walk.

After what seemed like forever, the bell finally went, and we all left class. I looked at my schedule. Next period is English, thank God. I gathered my stuff and went on my way.

-Dan's pov 

I was doodling in my notebook while Mr. Alexander was explaining some stupid math concept that I honestly didn't give a fuck about. I got my phone out of my pocket to check the time- 9:15. Ugh. Class only started 15 minutes ago and it felt like it had been hours.

"Dan, no phones in class! You know this," Mr. Alexander said sternly. I looked up and gave him a small smile. "Sorry sir, I was only using my calculator," I lied. He waved it away and turned back to the board to continue the lesson. I always get away with lying with teachers, and they never know it. They all seem to like me, although I just think they're all bitchy.

Ten minutes later, Phil came running into the classroom. "Look who's late again," I whispered to Chris, who was sitting besides me. He chuckled, "Doesn't surprise me" I smirked.

Mr. Alexander glanced up from the board and dirty looked Phil. "Phil Lester! Why on Earth are you late for my class?" He asked, seeming very annoyed. "I uh... Um I'm so sorry, I had to walk here... I live really far..." Phil said quietly. Chris and I chuckled. What a lame excuse, we all know he's just a wimp who doesn't wanna come to school.

The bell went off, and Chris and I left class together to meet up with our buddies in the hallway. "Mate, that class is so shit, I don't even know what I'm learning," I complained. "Yeah? We had Miss. Mary as a sub in science, I would've killed to be in your class!" Pj groaned. "Well guys, we gotta go. Classes start in two minutes," Pj said. "Alright, see you guys at lunch," I said as we all went our separate ways. It really sucks not having any of my friends in any of the rest of my classes except for music at the end of the day.

I got to English just on time and sat in my seat. "Good morning, class!" Mrs. D chirped. "Today we will be starting the project on the book that we finished reading last class. This assignment will be done in groups of two. As usual, I have picked your partners for you," She explained. I listened as she read the list of partners. Finally, she got to me. "Dan, you will be working with Phil," She said. I looked across the class to see the expression on Phil's face. He looked like he'd been shot or something. "I'm giving you all two weeks to finish the projects, good luck!" She said, leaving us to discuss with out partners.

Oh god. This is going to be a really, really fucking long two weeks...


End file.
